initialdfandomcom-20200222-history
Initial D: First Stage
Initial D: First Stage is a 1998 anime television series. It is the first instalment in the anime adaptation of the Initial D manga. It covers the chapters 1-77 (volumes 1 to 7). Characters These are the prominent characters in this season of the series. *Bunta Fujiwara *Hiroshi Fumihiro *Itsuki Takeuchi *Keisuke Takahashi *Kenji *Kenta Nakamura *Koichiro Iketani *Mako Sato *Natsuki Mogi *Natsuki's papa *Ryosuke Takahashi *Sayuki *Shingo Shoji *Takeshi Nakazato *Takumi Fujiwara *Yuichi Tachibana Battles * Takumi Fujiwara vs Keisuke Takahashi (Impromptu) * Takumi Fujiwara vs Keisuke Takahashi * Ryosuke Takahashi vs Takeshi Nakazato (Impromptu) * Takeshi Nakazato vs Eikichi Shimamura (Flashback) * Takeshi Nakazato vs the two racers (Impromptu) * Takumi Fujiwara vs Takeshi Nakazato * Takumi Fujiwara in the Eight-Five (Impromptu) * Koichiro Iketani vs Shingo Shoji (Impromptu) * Itsuki Takeuchi vs Shingo Shoji (Impromptu) (Anime only) * Takumi Fujiwara vs Shingo Shoji * Takumi Fujiwara vs Impact Blue * Keisuke Takahashi vs Takeshi Nakazato * Takumi Fujiwara vs Kenta Nakamura * Takumi Fujiwara vs Ryosuke Takahashi Acts #The Ultimate Tofu Store Drift (究極のとうふ屋ドリフト) #Revenge! The Rumbling Turbo (リベンジ宣言!ほえるターボ) #The Downhill Specialist Appears (ダウンヒルスペシャリスト登場) #Into the Battle! (交流戦突入!) #Dogfight! (決着!ドッグファイト!) #A New Challenger (新たなる挑戦者) #A Racer's Pride (走りやのプライド) #Time's Almost Up! (タイムアップ寸前!) #Battle to the Limit!(限界バトル!) #The 5 Consecutive Hairpins(爆裂!5連ヘアピン) #The Dangerous Shingo Appears!(デンジャラス慎吾登場!) #The FR Killer (FR殺しのデスマッチ!) #Itsuki's First Date (イツキの初デート) #Evolving Drift (進化するドリフト天才!) #Takumi's Fury (拓海·怒涛の激走!) #The Angel of Usui Pass (碓氷峠のエンジェル) #Sudden-Death Death Match (サドンデス·デスマッチ) #Hot Winds and Furious Driving (熱風!激走!碓氷峠) #Super Drift! (決着!スーパードリフト) #The End of Summer (ジ·エンド·オブ·サマー) #Challenge From a Superstar (スパースターからの挑戦状) #Fierce Uphill Battle! (激闘!ヒルクライム) #The Rainy Downhill (雨のダウンヒルバトル!) #Akagi's White Comet! (赤城の白い彗星!) #The Last Battle (決戦!ラストバトル) #The New Downhill Legend! (新ダウンヒル伝説!) Difference between the anime and manga *Ryosuke Takahashi's race is after Takumi Fujiwara raced Impact Blue on Usui Pass and Kenta Nakamura on Myogi Downhill. In the manga, Ryosuke's race was first, with the said races following afterwards. *In manga Emperor makes it's first appearance during battle between Kenta and Takumi, with Seiji and his Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IV appearing as a silhouette. Emperor is first seen in anime in the first episode of Second stage. *Itsuki Takeuchi had a girlfriend named Saori who only appeared in the anime. This would lead up to an accident that would never happen in the manga, inflicted onto Itsuki by Shingo Shoji. The following race would proceed as normal, albeit with the absence of Itsuki. *Takeshi Nakazato has a short race on Akina against two street racers, a Silvia S13 white that later Takeshi can easily beat them. In the manga instead is a Honda Integra in which Nakazato surpasses it instantly. * The race between Takumi Fujiwara and Itsuki Takeuchi against three riders who made fun of Itsuki's 85 Levin have different cars. ** In the manga version the drivers appear to be members of Night Kids and their cars are a black Nissan Silvia S13 and a black Toyota MR2 SW20. In the anime the cars are a black Nissan Silvia S13 and a white Nissan 180SX and the drivers are most likely members of Thunder Fire. Navigation Category:Initial D Category:Initial D: First Stage